


Mysterious

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been coming into Elena's bedroom every night now for two weeks, giving her more pleasure than she ever thought was imaginable, what happens when she finds out who it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious

Elena rolled over as she tried to sleep, but it was no good. She was too turned on to see if her secret lover would come tonight. She was already getting wet in anticipation, memories of hands groping her breasts and teasing her clit shooting through her. Just when she was starting to think they weren't going to show, she heard the window in her bedroom open and tried to normalise her breathing. The first week it happened, Elena just thought she had been having a wet dream, but this week she had woken up just as the mysterious person's slender fingers dipped inside her. Her duvet was slowly pulled off, as Elena tried to keep the excitement off of her face. She felt a hand trail under her tank top and heard a sound of approval as the person realised she wasn't wearing a bra. Instantly, hands were assaulting her breasts, groping and pulling at her nipples. Elena had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out. Suddenly a tongue started to lick at her nipple, their teeth brushing against it, making her gasp lightly. The person didn't seem to think this was strange, as her shorts and panties were ripped off, two fingers pressing deep inside her. Elena couldn't help but spread her legs wider, as the person curled their fingers. When a finger scraped against her clit, she couldn't stop herself from crying out, her eyes opening. She couldn't help but look down, her eyes connecting with none other than Katherine Pierce.

"K-Katherine?" Elena stuttered.

Before she could say or do anything else, Katherine's tongue was darting inside of her, as her thumb teased her clit.

"Oh God" Elena moaned, her hands going to Katherine's hair, needing something to hold onto.

"I...I think...I'm going to...oh-Katherine!" Elena screamed her name, as she came on her mouth.

"Same time tomorrow?" Katherine mumbled against her pussy.

"You knew...I was awake?" Elena asked.

"Of course" Katherine smirked, pressing a kiss to her clit.


End file.
